Super Bass VS. Love You Like A Love Song
|artist = VS. |year = 2011 (both) |difficulty = (Hard) |dg = VS. |mode = Battle |pc = Orange VS. Light Magenta |gc = Cyan VS. Yellow |nowc = BassVsLoveSongDUEL |perf = Carine Blazin (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) }}" " '''is a Battle from . Appearance of the Dancers '''P1 P1 'is C1 from Super Bass''. Her bodysuit is now a brighter shade of pink and orange. She also has orange shoulder pads, and her hair now has pink and blue streaks. Her glove is now mint green. '''P2 P2 is the dancer from'' Love You Like A Love Song. Her flowing dress is now pink with sky blue stripes at the bodice, and her hair is now pink and appears to be longer and fuller than in the original version of the song. She also looks a bit darker, with a color palette pointed more to pink and sky blue tones. Only her sky blue heart hairpin and yelow glove remain unchanged. Superbassvsloveyoulike coach 1.png|P1 (''Super Bass) Superbassvsloveyoulike coach 2.png|P2 (Love You Like A Love Song) Background The background is a museum with seven speakers; there are two on each side, and the remainning three are underneath a pointed arch. In the middle of the floor, there is a circle with the Just Dance logo in the center. There seems to be striped shadows on the floor due to unseen bars on the ceiling. At the start of both songs, the sound of a wind rushing in the room could be heard. If'' Love You Like A Love Song'' wins, the background turns blue and green. If Super Bass wins, the background turns pink and red. SuperBassBG.PNG|When Super Bass is chosen LYLALSBG.PNG|When '' Love You Like A Love Song'' is chosen How It Ends Super Bass: P1 and P2 lean at each other with their backs facing each other. Both dancers have their hands on their hips. Love You Like A Love Song: P1 puts her gloved hand on her mouth as if she is about to blow an air kiss. P2 looks away with her gloved hand against her forehead and her other arm away from her. SuperBassEnding.gif|Ending 1 (Super Bass) LYLALSEnding.gif|Ending 2 (Love You Like A Love Song) Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Win all rounds against the AI with the Dancer on the left * Win all rounds against the AI with the Dancer on the right * Win a round with a full life gauge * Get the "Smooth" Dance style Trivia *'' '' is the first battle with a Nicki Minaj song in the series. *P2 uses some of the moves from the original routine of Super Bass during some points, while P1 uses some of the moves from Love You Like A Love Song. *This is the only Female VS. Female battle in the game. *At a certain point, a pictogram for P2 has light orange arrows, although Duet pictograms have arrows and body of the same color.https://youtu.be/IwcDmm5GX5I?list=WL&t=34 *This is the only battle Difficulty to be set on 3 in this game. *This battle, along with C’mon VS. ThatPOWER and Fine China VS. Gentleman, are the only three battles in the series where both songs are on . **This is the only battle on where both songs are on . *In Puppet Master Mode, P2 appears in a Strike The Pose appearance in her own song. Gallery Game Files Superbassvslovesonggift.png|'' '' LoveYouLikeSuperBass_cover_albumcoach.png| albumcoach Tex1_128x128_a22f4a04d4bac359_14.png| menu banner superbassbat ico.png|''Super Bass's icon loveyoulikeabat ico.png|Love You Like a Love Song's icon In-Game Screenshots BassSonginactive.png| '' on the menu BassSongactive.png| cover BassSong jd4 coachmenu.jpeg|Coach selection screen SuperBassWins.PNG|''Super Bass'' wins! LYLALSWins.PNG|''Love You Like A Love Song'' wins! BassSuper jd4 score SuperBassWins.jpeg|Scoring screen (Super Bass wins) BassSong jd4 score LYLALSWins.jpeg|Scoring screen (Love You Like A Love Song wins) Maxresdefau.jpg|Gameplay (Super Bass) Mqdefaul.jpg|Screenshot of ending 2 (Love You Like A Love Song) loveyoulike strikethepose.png|P2 s Strike The Pose! appearance in her own song Promotional Images Screenshot.just-dance-4.1920x1080.2012-08-17.40.jpg|Promotional image Videos Official Music Videos Nicki_Minaj_-_Super_Bass Selena_Gomez_&_The_Scene_-_Love_You_Like_A_Love_Song_(Official_Video) Gameplays BATTLE! Super Bass VS Love You Like A Love Song (both routines) References Site Navigation es:Super Bass VS. Love You Like A Love Song Category:Battles Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Shirley Henault Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements